Spring Vacation Or Spring Break Woohoo!
by RaeFangirl
Summary: Yami and Yugi try to sort out Yami's problems. Bakura and Ryou try to become friends, sort of. Malik and Marik drift apart....But hey, we have teh beach and a surfboard; life rocks!
1. Of Rude Awakenings and Freakish Dreams

Rae : Again, this story is my own, not Norailbanesokru. Notice all the songfics? She's been....busy. *sigh* Anyways, a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, for those who haven't noticed. ^^ ~ A quiet, almost silent humming filled six pairs of ears. Blackness swirled around the figures gently, caressing hair and oddly colored bangs, only to let them drift back into their proper place.  
  
The humming ceased to end. Its slow crescendo was haunting. A cold sweat formed on the tallest one's face.  
  
"Where...?" A smaller looking boy looked up to the tallest quizzically. The figure did not answer. His eyes were glazed, and a mixture of feelings played across his face. Anger, fear, hate, worry...the young one tried to read his face, but failed miserably.  
  
"Home" one of the other figures rasped. "Back." He sounded panic-stricken, and another figure, few inches taller and more menacing in appearance, nudged him harshly.  
  
"Quiet, little worm. We shall see when the all knowing Yami find us the way out, eh Pharoh?" The last few words were spat, and the creepy figure hissed angrily.  
  
Again, the humming raised in volume, and the whorls of blackness began growing thicker. Wind started up from an unknown force, sending waves of air tousling through hair of grey, white, silver, and other colors I have time not to name.  
  
"Yes, Pharoah" another sneered. He had an even stronger black aura about him as he chuckled to himself. "Where shall we go?"  
  
The figure had his hands on another boy's shoulders. The tanned boy growled somewhat frustraedly, and wrung his hands. The hands on his shoulders left abruptly.  
  
"Yami, how do we get out?" The small figure tugged on the tallests sleeve.  
  
"I...don't...know, Yugi." The character stammered, his eyes still glazed, his face as iron. The very thought of failing his hikari, his abiou, was saddening, but grief swept over the young boy's yami at having to do the task.  
  
And suddenly, Yugi's hand that had been subtly slipped into Yami's own slid out. Yami felt himself drifting away from Yugi; not voluntarily, of course. Ryou and Malik still had their yami's close by; Marik was pacing behind Malik, Bakura sitting on the ground behind his hikari, staring into the void.  
  
He felt the pull of knowing, of his past dragging him away from Yugi, from his friends, from his playful enemies, from his present. From his life.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
He felt as a prisoner of his own past. The blackness took his hand, then his forearm. He tried to call out, but made a strangling call. Nothingness answered him.  
  
He wanted to go back to his friend, to their yamis. He watched as more figures appeared, familiar to him. Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler...  
  
He felt pain, searing agony as everything he new about the past flashed through his mind. Everything he knew about his friends. Yugi watched him go mournfully, but a smile played on his fragile, innocent features, as if he was happy to see Yami leaving.  
  
Yami struggled against the blackness until he felt his body go limp, and he knew no more.  
  
Until, of course, Yugi tackled him off the bed and sat on his back until he (reluctantly) stood up.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi bounced. He had sugar this morning, Yami thought to himself as Yugi stopped bouncing and stared up at him with large, blue optics.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi."  
  
"I don't belive you. You look sad." Yugi put on a pitiful pout known to us modern peoples as the pupy dog face. "Was it something I did?"  
  
Yami didn't answer, to Yugi flung himself on him and said "I'm sorry!" as he hugged his Yami with all his might. Which was pretty strong, considering the vertically challenged teens build. Yami coughed for a moment, then, feeling the need to breathe, pryed Yugi off him.  
  
"No, Yugi, it wasn't your fault." Yami sighed, rummaging through his clothes drawer. A glance outside to check the weather, and he felt his hands lose on an appropriate choice; a black tee, nothing more, with a few white bits of fabric for the collar.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Whatever you say, Yami. Now move it so I can get to MY t- shirt drawer." Yami obediently move his legs, letting Yugi maneuver between and pick out his own shirt. A white shirt that read "Virgo" in bold, sea green lettering was his first choice, so he hastily took off his pajama top and put on the shirt. Yami simply put on his own; he had gone to bed in a pair of slacks, what of it?  
  
(Yami Fangirls:*drool*)  
  
~  
  
Ryou poked his head into his yami's room. Bakura's calm, even breathing was turned ragged after every few moments from snores, and murmurings. Ryou rolled his eyes. How could his yami appear so calm when he was asleep, yet so violent when he was awake? As much as the albino longed to let sleeping dogs lie, he had to wake up his yami. It was, after all, the first day of Spring Vacation. Or, rather, Spring Break.  
  
~  
  
Rae : ....So what do you think? Continue or not? And I loved the dream, personally. So vivid, so...*really girly dreamy sigh* 


	2. Of Bad News, Good News, and Puppy Dog Po...

Rae: Wow. One whole review. I feel so loved...*melodramatic sniffle*  
  
Yami : Erm, why am I having freaksih, weirdo dreams?  
  
Rae: You dare question my supreme author-ness? You have earned the punishment of the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi:....*bursts out laughing*  
  
Yami:...Shut up! *blushing*  
  
Rae: *grins evilly* Say it.  
  
Yami: *whining* Do I have to?  
  
Norailbaineskru: *pops out of nowhere* Would you like some cheese with your whine?  
  
Yami:......^^''' Say what?  
  
Norailbainesokru: *disappears*  
  
Rae: Erm. Ok. Anyways, disclaimer, my slave. *siiigh* Music to me ears.  
  
Yami: *cringes* Rae doesn't-  
  
Rae: Ahem?  
  
Yami: *sighs* The Almighty Queen Rae owns the plot, story, and yeah. She also owns Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, and *huge sigh* me.  
  
Rae: Good boy! *pats Yami's head*  
  
Yugi:.....^^*bursts out laughing*  
  
Yami:....AND! There is some Tea-bashing in this next chappie.  
  
Yugi: *grins evilly* Tea bashing ish fun.  
  
Rae: Yes, me loyal servant, it is.  
  
Yami:...You're rubbing off on him.  
  
Rae:....That sounded wrong on SO many levels.  
  
~~  
  
Mai Valintine punched the air dramatically.  
  
"We're going to California!"  
  
Serentity Wheeler sighed, and Tea Gardner followed suit.  
  
"What? You should be happy!" Mai let out a dreamy sigh. "American guys are sooo dreamy."  
  
"I think you're forgetting something." Serenity cocked her head at Mai's enthusiastic behavior. The girl known to most as 'Joeys Little Sister' (much to her annoyance) was the one who was pushed into bursting Mai's bubble.  
  
"What?"  
  
Serenity let out a long sigh, as if to prolong the quiet.  
  
"Well, we have to bring EVERYONE...Including Kaiba..."  
  
"Yeah?" Mai blinked.  
  
"And, well..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"There aren't enough rooms, so..."  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"You're sharing a room with 3 other people, two of which are most likely going to be guys."  
  
A wail of annoyance and despair.  
  
Need I say more?  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow, Yug, I can't belive it!"  
  
"I know, Joey, I cant either! I wonder who sent us on the trip..."  
  
"As long as we're on the beach, with tons of American girls, I'm fine with the dude staying anonymus." Tristan Taylor grinned at Joey, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to go with almost everyone we know" Yugi pointed out. "And that includes Kaiba."  
  
Joey paled. "Oh. No. You. Didn't. Just. Say. That."  
  
Yugi stepped back a bit. "But there's good news too! Well, for you at least."  
  
"And what could that POSSIBLY be, Yugi?" Duke Devlin, famous (sort of ^^) creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters stepped beside Joey and Tristan, staring down at Yugi.  
  
"Well, there aren't enough rooms, so you'll be sharing a room with 3 other people."  
  
"What's so great about dat, Yug?"  
  
"Two of them are most likely going to be" and here Yugi cleared his throat meaningfully "girls."  
  
"Yug" Joey sait, brightening. "I think this is gonna be the best Spring Break...Ever!"  
  
~~ Ryou chattered endlessly. Bakura marveled at how long he could go without taking in a breath.  
  
"Yes. Uh-huh. All free. You too? AND KAIBA? Not him. Marik? NO! Malik? Ah, well... If you say yes to this next one, 'll kill you....Tea? AUGH!"  
  
Bakura secretly shared his hikari's disgust. The annoying mortal was the only thing he feared. She was worse than Ryou when it came to talking. Bakura rubbed his arm in rememberence of Tea clutching on his arm so tight it cut off the circulation. (do you know how often that phrase is used?) Never, never, never, never, NEVER would he sit next to Tea at a movie theater. Never. Ever. He repeated the words in his head, over and over.  
  
"Hey 'Kura! We're going tomarrow!"  
  
"....Never, ever..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"....ever..."  
  
"Um, my yami is a little zoned out right now. But it sounds great! We'll meet you at the-What?" A few moments of silence, save Bakura's zombie-like murmurings of 'never, ever, ever, ever' and the chattering of Yugi on the other line. "Oh. I see. Well that's ok. Yes, I know. What are you getting at, Yugi?....WHAT?!"  
  
Three guesses what Yugi just told him.  
  
~~ "Please?"  
  
"NO! For the last time, you incessant worm, no!"  
  
"C'mon Marik! It won't hurt!"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Puh-LEAZE!"  
  
"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and finally, NO!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not sharing a room!"  
  
"But then no one gets to go!"  
  
"Well, to bad for them."  
  
Malik put on the most adorable face he could make. "Please, Marik?" He tried as hard as he could to look innocent, and hardly made it.  
  
Marik blinked several times at his hikari. Well, maybe just this once...  
  
"Fine. We'll go."  
  
"YYYYESSS!!!"  
  
"...But remind everyone that if they come within three feet of me bed, they'll have a nasty encounter in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we're going to California!"  
  
~~  
  
Rae: *sweatdrop* I think I did Malik/Marik's personality wrong. Except The Shadow Realm thing and maybe the 'no, no, no, no, no, no,' thing. But otherwise, I messed up....Oh well. It was great anyways! I think....  
  
Yami:*opens mouth*  
  
Rae: DON'T. SAY. A. WORD.  
  
Yami: *shuts mouth quickly*  
  
Rae: That's what I thought. R & R people! 


End file.
